


Wicked beads

by telera



Category: Hannibal (TV)
Genre: Anal Beads, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-17
Updated: 2013-06-17
Packaged: 2017-12-15 06:56:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 338
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/846630
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/telera/pseuds/telera
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A tiny little fill for this prompt at the kinkmeme: "Hannibal using anal beads on Will, and an overstimulated, whining, messy Will is what I need".</p>
            </blockquote>





	Wicked beads

'Are you ready for the big one?'  
  
Will had lost the ability to speak a long time ago, but he could still hear. Why was that, he wondered, as he bit the Egyptian cotton pillow once more. Will knew he was making a mess, babbling on the pillow, sweating and even crying while he leaked profusely over the mattress. He felt dirty, even more so as Hannibal was dressed to the nines as usual, cool and collected. He could have well been writing on his Moleskine notebook on his desk, or discussing the fine intricacies of a lemon  _souffle_  with a fellow chef. However, he was here, in his bedroom, stuffing Will's greedy ass with anal beads.  
  
'I think you'll need a bit more lube for this one' he said, and Will felt a dab of the cold gel sliding down his crack.  
  
'Mnmhn' he whimpered, and humped the mattress like some of his puppies did with the sofa leg back home. He was beyond caring at this point.  
  
'It's a big one, Will, two and a half inches thick. Will you be able to take it?'  
  
Will lifted his ass in response, and the three beads already lodged inside him shifted and pressed harder on his prostate, making him moan and salivate in anticipation. His eyes flew open at the burning stretch of the heavy ball, and he hissed and burrowed his head in the pillow, scratching the sheets with blunt nails and wishing it popped inside already, because it felt huge and it was hurting him  _so good_ -  
  
'Ah!' he sobbed in pain, but the best thing was that Hannibal didn't stop, not for a second, he continued pushing despite Will's groans until the ball finally disappeared into his willing body.  
  
'Sshh, shh' Hannibal soothed as Will trembled and sniffled. His hole was burning with the stretch, throbbing and hot and so sloppy by now. Yet still hungry. And Hannibal knew it.  
  
'You've done very well so far, Will. Now, are you ready for the plug?'


End file.
